Invicuna Werewolf
Invicuna Werewolves (IN-VI-Soon-A) are a race of powerful werewolves much bigger, stronger and extremely resilient than normal werewolves. The concept of a more stronger werewolf came from the idea of the apogee moon (aka Supermoon) and the idea of how its intensity would increase their strength. An Invicuna werewolf has that quality outside of them being giants. The name Invincua is a portmanteau of the two words "invincible" and "luna". Therefore the name just means "Invincible Moon". The entire race is the result of the mating of two lower god-like servants of the native council Hirage and Alyeska with their first cub of the species Aiyana. Origins In the 4th Century, an unknown force arrived on Earth and if left unchecked, will pose a great threat to their existence and to the peoples of the ancient Earth. In response Nyctimene, the leader of the Native Council gave the charge to fellow goddess, the great wolf Tahera to create a special new breed of werewolves to destroy this threat. The problem however is that she has the power to take the threat head on but bound by code not to interfere and she cannot procreate the race herself for they will be endowed with god-level powers. Seeing no option she leaves it to lower-level entities and finds one in her servant and warrior Alyeska. Tahera is aware of Alyeska's long-time relationship with fellow servant Hirage and coerces her to make her race or the goddess will make an example out of him. Loving him too much to bare, she reluctantly accepts to take this relationship more of duty rather than true love. Hirage and Alyeska being both powerful beings with powers not to the level of the gods had their first cub. In that time, they trained her let her get adjusted to the world she will have to fight for and get stronger and stronger to the level beyond what Alyeska, still under Tahera's charge could hope for. Then when Hirage named the being Aiyana, Alyeska flies off in a rage and brutally beats her daughter to near death, Hirage stops her only to learn the horrible truth and the real reason for Aiyana's birth: To be nothing more than a weapon and her refusal would mean the death of Hirage by Tahera's hand. To make matters worse for Hirage, Tahera doesn't need the wolf anymore for the threat was terminated by a certain cursed mortal and wants Alyeska to destroy the wolf. Knowing that she'll obey relentlessly under being put through so much, Hirage makes a desperate effort to keep Aiyana safe from her own mother. However his efforts were in vain and Tahera herself kills Aiyana, punishes Hirage for his transgressions despite being the servant of another god and banishes him to Earth. Hirage now stripped of his title and powers (save for only immortality) is alone in the ancient world having to hide as much as he can. Until that is he found a werewolf who is larger than he is but coy, with the same features, her daughter once had and learned that during her time on Earth, she has mated with several other werewolves giving birth to halflings that have the same abilities as this one. Children of Aiyana That is often what they are called who were born from Aiyana. Being half-werewolf and half pure Invicuna, the traits of the latter will always overcome the former giving them the trademark attributes that make them what they are and as for the remains. Just only physical characteristics are left behind such as fur color/pattern and behavior. Known Invicuna From Viander & Co. & Chronicles of a Trickster *'Sabrina Breckenridge' - American waitress from Oregon. Bitten by rogue wolf and transformed into one against her will in order to be her mate but frees herself from that predicament. Currently lives in Amsterdam with Launa and Azrealle. *'Cerulea Paige' - A small and skinny teenager who moved to the Netherlands from Cambridge, England. She learned that her father is an Invicuna and has translated to her transforming into a titanic beast of a woman. Unlike most who struggle, Cerulea embraces it as part of her core being making her feel better about her awkward self. From Double-Edged Legends *Decenna - Co-created by Xenny and Muddy. She is the first Invicuna-born werewolf found by Hirage and becomes his adopted granddaughter. *Anz - A member from Hirage's tribe and an omega of the pack. He was a runaway until Hirage offered him a new life away from the old. Category:Viander & Company